Shy Guy Toybox
Shy Guy's Toy Box is the home of the Shy Guys in Paper Mario, and found in an empty house in Toad Town. As its name implies, the area is housed inside of a literal toy box. To enter it, the player must use Lady Bow to become invisible, and then a Shy Guy will uncover a secret wall, revealing the entrance to Mario. The fourth Star Spirit, Muskular, is held here by the leader of the Shy Guys, General Guy and his Shy Guy Army. Watt lives here and after Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry and Lady Bow defeat the Big Lantern Ghost, she joins their team. The Toy Box is essentially a circular railroad with a number of routes leading off of the railroads' stations. The size of objects in the toy box changes depending on their size outside of it. For example, Mario is smaller than everything else and the Toy Train becomes one of the largest objects found in the box. Enemies Found *General Guy and his army (Chapter 4 Boss) **Shy Squad **Stilt Guy **Shy Stack *Anti Guy (Boss, only 1) *Big Lantern Ghost (Boss) *Groove Guy *Medi Guy *Pyro Guy *Sky Guy *Shy Guy *Spy Guy Enemies assigned to guard Treasure Chests If one of these is selected by Princess Peach as answers to Bowser's questions. *Clubba - Harry's Storeroom Key Chest *Fuzzy - Frying Pan Chest *Goomba - Harry's Storeroom Key Chest *Hammer Bro - Frying Pan Chest *Koopatrol - Russ T. Dictionary Chest *Pokey - Russ T. Dictionary Chest Items found : Star Piece : Power Plus : Calculator : Storeroom Key : Mailbag : Cookbook : Defend Plus : Ice Power : Frying Pan : Mystery Note : Dictionary : Deep Focus : Stone Cap : Maple Syrup : Fire Flower : Mushroom : Cake Mix : Fright Jar : Mystery? : Thunder Bolt : Super Soda : Dizzy Dial : Thunder Rag : Super Shroom : Volt Shroom : Showman Doll : Shooting Star : Sleepy Sheep In addition, Mushrooms can be obtained from the slot machine in the green area, and the following items are available as Peach's choices: : Mushroom : Thunder Rage : Super Soda Area Tattles *Say...are we actually inside the Toy Box right now? How could all this be inside that little box? Best not to think about it too much... Looks like this is Blue Station. It's a train station. I think if we use that jump pad we can get back to Toad Town whenever we want. *I wonder who made this Toy Box. I assume Shy Guys made it. They have such cool toys... I wish I could befriend 'em, but I guess they're too mischievous. *This seems to be a playroom for Shy Guys. They don't have to answer to anybody down here. I envy these guys... *Look at all the doodles on the walls! Did Shy Guys draw all these? They're kind of cute. I didn't know that Shy Guys had a cute side. *Pink Station! Pink Station! There's the switch to change the tracks. I have to admit, this Toy Box is a pretty cool place. If I told Goombaria about this, I'm sure she would be so jealous. *Over, around, up and back... It's like a maze in here. Still, since we're inside a Toy Box, I'm enjoying myself. *The walls here are so fancy and fun to look at. What a cool place! *Look! There are moving panels on the walls and even a railroad crossing. What a fun room! I wish I could play here! *Hey, it's Green Station! This train takes us to all the stations. Boy, if we could go anywhere by just pushing a button, traveling would be a dream, don't you think? *Somebody told me... Bow can easily avoid all kinds of enemy attacks. What a cool skill! I wish I had that kind of useful talent. *It's Red Station. First Blue, then Pink, then Green and finally Red. It's a pretty cute touch, naming stations after colors. By the looks of this place, I'd say that Shy Guys like cuteness. They even look like cute kids! *The walls here are made of gigantic colored blocks. Luckily, there also seem to be several elevators. What do you think we'll see if we ride them? I say we find out. *Uh... I do believe it's dark. Isn't there a light switch in this place? I can't see anything at all. *Wow! Just like a real toy box. Look! There are building blocks lying around everywhere. *It's really dark in here. I can't see a thing. I feel like somebody could be right next to me and I wouldn't even know it. Yikes! *This is quite an open space. It kind of resembles a toy arena, don't you think? Remember those Shy Guys we fought here? They were tough. Of course, they weren't as tough as us. Trivia *Shy Guy's Toy Box is unique as the players' answers (as Peach) affect which enemies (or items) are assigned by Bowser to guard the chests. *If enemies are chosen, there is a brief dialog between Mario and the chosen enemy before the battle starts. *Kammy Koopa briefly appears to place the items/enemies chosen by Peach, and her reaction to one of the first set (assigned to the Storeroom Key chest) depends on the item or enemy chosen. *The enemy Anti Guy is one of the game's optional bosses, as the fight with him can be avoided by either not bothering with the chest he guards (which contains a badge), or by giving him Lemon Candy (which can be made by Tayce T. after giving her the Cookbook obtained from Gourmet Guy). *There are drawings on the wall that resemble a child's drawing of a Star, Fire Flower, Flower Point and a Scarfy from the Kirby series. Category:Paper Mario Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Paper Mario Locations